


The Brave Man With a Sword (Le Petit Mort Remix) [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Epistolary, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: Sex, Geoffrey. The Polish understand this, if nothing else: the theater is all about sex. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Darren Nichols/Geoffrey Tennant





	The Brave Man With a Sword (Le Petit Mort Remix) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Brave Man With a Sword (Le Petit Mort Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752055) by likethesun2. 



> Spoilers up through 2x03, "Rarer Monsters." 
> 
> And of course likethesun2's fic was a remix of Sab's own [O Lamentable Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475). 
> 
> Length ~ 12 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l95ev73fg6ozo8y/The_Brave_Man_With_a_Sword.mp3/file)   
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hb0usiodxa4cqq8/The_Brave_Man_With_a_Sword.m4b/file)   
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/the-brave-man-with-a-sword)


End file.
